The Quest for Hope
by Marg
Summary: Yamato and Takeru are sent on a quest to save their people. Yamajyou and Kenkeru. Sorry for taking so long...But I did raise the rating...
1. Fay

AN: I don't own Digimon. Alternate Universe. There is OCCness in here I'm sure. Currently we have Taiora and Hikari/Iori. Eventually there will be Yamajyou, Kenkeru, and Daishiro. So there is yaoi (and yuri BTW).

There once were two societies who lived side by side. One was the Fay and one was the Vallen. They lived in peace side by side. The Fay lived in the valley and the Vallen lived on the hills outside. In time, they lost contact with each other and one did not see the other for many years….

This is the story of how they became reconnected to each other.

Yamato looked at his friends playing and sighed. He knew that he would never be as happy as them. He had lost both of his parents when he was seven and his little brother Takeru was four. They had both been raised by the mages Luana and Kia. They were both wonderful to both of them, but they could not heal the loneliness that he and his brother both had. None of the Fay could. And none of the Fay could understand what the brothers were going through day after day. The Fay had always had each other. Each Fay that was born had a soul mate among the Fay and usually they found each other when they were young. However, Yamato and his brother had never found their soul mates. Yamato's playmates Taichi and Sora had both found each other and Takeru's playmates Hikari and Iori had also both found each other. It had been a good day and a bad one for the brothers. They were happy for their friends, but sad that they had no one.

Takeru looked up and saw his brother sitting in the tree with his hands around his knees. Takeru flew up and hovered in front of his brother.

"Being sad again?"

"I don't like being outside of everything."

"We aren't outside of everything. We just don't have anyone like they do."

Yamato uncurled and his brother flew into his lap. Yamato hugged Takeru to him and Takeru put his arms around his brother. The two of them stayed together comforting each other as they looked down on their friends playing.

Hikari looked up into the tree. She saw the two brothers up in the tree. Yamato often didn't come and play anymore. Very often the two brothers were with the mages as well as comforting each other. She didn't understand the two. Why were they always with the mages? It was believed that they were trying to help the brothers find their soul mates. Everyone else had found theirs years ago, but they still had no one but each other. Hikari could not imagine life without Iori. 

"Kari! Watch out!"

Kari looked behind her and just caught the shining ball of light zipping toward her.

"Tai….You, you…."

Tai laughed and hid behind Sora. Iori came up and hugged Kari from behind. "You should be watching when we're playing Tag Ball. Now you get to try to hit one of us. Is Takeru out of the game?"

"I would guess so. He's up in the tree with Yamato."

"Yamato really needs to play more and be sad less," said Taichi. "Being sad never fixed anything. So come down and play!" Taichi yelled up into the tree. "Come on!"

Yamato looked at his brother. He had fallen asleep in his arms. Yamato knew that Takeru had not been sleeping well lately. Luana had said that Takeru had been having dreams of being separated forever from the Fay. He knew that the Fay would not throw them out, but he was very worried about what would happen in their future.

"Taichi, not now. Takeru is asleep. I don't want to wake him up."

"Well, then fly down here and we'll let him sleep underneath the tree. Come on. Let's play."

"Taichi., no. I don't want to."

"Yamato…"

"Taichi, just leave him be. He's not going to come down," Sora said to her mate. "Let's just go ahead and play without him. Maybe he'll join in later."

The four Fay continued their game. A few moments later they heard Luana call for Yamato and Takeru. Yamato gathered up Takeru and flew across the field to home.

Luana watched as Yamato landed in front of her. "Takeru fell asleep during Tag Ball?" She smiled at Yamato.

Yamato shook his head. "He came to comfort me when I didn't feel like playing. He fell asleep in my lap."

"I'll go put him into bed. Kia has something that she wanted both of you to look at, but I think she'll understand." Luana gently took Takeru from his brothers arms. "Now go on and see what Kia found for you to study."

Yamato walked toward the study where he knew that Kia was usually holed up researching. Luana loved her soul mate very much, and never minded taking care of the house and the brothers that had moved in with them after their parents' death. Kia had taken care of educating the brothers.

Luana walked into Takeru's bedroom and gently put him on the bed. Takeru snuggled down into his pillow. Luana stroked the blonde's hair. "I wish there was another way. But you are our last hope."

Luana shut the door quietly behind her. She leaned against it. There wasn't much time left now. Yamato and Takeru would know the whole truth. And she simply didn't know how either one of them would take it.


	2. Vallen

AN: Chapter 2...Hopefully today I'll start on 3. Daishiro and attempted Kenjyou. (And yes I like weird couples, but actually it's the way this just came together) BTW Nope still don't own Digimon.

Daisuke began tapping his pencil on the table. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hated waiting. He looked across the table at his friend, Ken. Ken was buried deep in his book.

"What are you reading?"

"A history of mathematics book."

"Why are you always studying?"

"Daisuke, we are in a library."

"I thought that we were in the library to see him."

"Correction. You are in the library to see him,. I am here because you asked me too. And since I am here I decided to study. Sometimes I do wonder about you."

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if you are part Fay."

Daisuke remembered what was said in class that afternoon. Their teacher had been going over their history and had talked about the disappearance of the Fay. The leading theory was that the Fay had intertwined with them so that there were no Fay any longer. It wasn't one of Daisuke's favorite theories. He liked believing that the Fay were still out there somewhere.

Well, sometime his current love interest would come in. At least that's what he had said. Daisuke sighed and continued to tap his pencil. He stared at the front door.

Ken shook his head and went back to reading his book. He didn't understand why he was here with Daisuke. Ken wasn't interested in either girls or boys. He was much more interested in books and learning strange facts that he could come across.

The front door opened and in walked two older boys. The smaller one came in and went directly to Daisuke's and Ken's table. The taller one followed. He had a backpack filled with books with him.

"Sorry for being late. We got delayed when Jyou wanted to stop at his house and get some books to read." Koushiro sat down next to Daisuke. 

"They don't have the books I need here to finish my research."

Jyou sat down next to Ken. He pulled the books out of his backpack and put them on the table. He picked up the one on top and started reading. Ken kept on reading his book through all of this.

"Do you ever think that they will stop?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe when they find someone to be with. Jyou still hasn't been interested in anyone."

"We're doomed to have friends who spend more time in books than anything else." 

"Well, let me go show you what I found in the computer system yesterday. It was really interesting." Koushiro stood up and walked to the computer lab in the library. Daisuke stood up.

"Guys we're leaving for the lab, OK?" Ken looked up at Daisuke and nodded. Jyou simply shrugged. Daisuke shook his head and went to the lab. He sat down beside Koushiro who was logging on to the system. "Sometime they will react to something."

"They react to some things. Remember when you decided to hide Ken's books?"

Daisuke smiled. "Well I had to get his attention somehow. But that didn't last long. He simply chewed me out and went to the library to get some more. I would love to see something that would make him react with human beings instead of books."

"What about me? I'm always on the computer."

"Yes, but you do talk to me and share what your working on without me constantly bugging you. Ken doesn't tell me anything unless I become an absolute pest."

The computer beeped. Koushiro started typing. "Here let me show you this." The two boys started looking at the computer. A couple of hours later they came back to their friends. Jyou had taken over the whole table with open books and papers. Ken had moved to a nearby armchair. Ken's book was resting on his lap while he was looking out the window.

"Jyou, still working on your research paper?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. I'm still writing down all the legends I can about magic."

Ken glanced over at Jyou. "Will you ever decide to stop chasing that dream of yours?"

"It is possible that it exists. The Fay…."

"The Fay are long gone. They were probably just different. They probably had no magic at all, just a different way of looking at things that over time we turned into magic."

Ken looked out the window again. Daisuke sat down next to him. "What's wrong now? You've known for a while about Jyou's research."

"I don't know. I just feel empty."

"I know that you and Jyou are both at the top of your classes. I know that you do like him."

Ken sighed and looked at his friend. "Jyou is a friend Daisuke. Nothing more."

Jyou started to pack up his things. "And Daisuke you forgot that I would be a part of this too. And I too only see Ken as a friend. No matter what you want to make us into, that's the way it is."

Ken went to check out his book and then the four boys went out the door.

"So ice cream anyone?" Koushiro asked.

"Sounds ok," said Jyou.

"OK," agreed Ken

"Great," said Daisuke. And the four boys headed off.


	3. Truth

AN: Now it's actually proofread. I hate mistakes.

Yamato woke up and went to Takeru's room. Yamato looked at his brother. He hated waking up alone. The one good thing about not having a soul mate was the fact Takeru didn't have one either. That meant that the two of them could stay together. He felt out of place with his friends Taichi and Sora. It was seven years ago that they had found out that they were soul mates. Yamato had lost his parents only three years before and felt like he had lost his friends. He believed that it was only a matter of time before he found his soul mate. However, after a year had gone by, he went to Luana to ask why he hadn't found his soul mate yet. Luana had told him that for reasons that no one was quite sure of he did not have a soul mate in the valley. Two years later she had told Takeru the same thing after his friends Hikari and Iori had found each other.

Yamato quietly got up and went to go wash up for the day. He didn't want to wake up his brother yet. When he walked back into the room Takeru was sitting up in bed.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. What are you going to do today?"

"I guess the usual. Study with Kia and then…"

"And then sit around and be sad."

Yamato sat down beside his brother. "I don't have a mate to go and play with."

"Neither do I. But I still find ways to have fun."

"I just have trouble having fun with this hole in my heart."

"You will always have me. I promise Yamato."

Yamato hugged his brother. "And I will always thank you for that. Now get ready for today."

Takeru smiled at his brother. "And then you will think about playing with us today?"

"I will think about it."

Takeru bounced out of the room. Not having a soul mate was not as depressing for him as it was for his brother. He had known that he would have his brother. He saw himself and his brother together helping out the Fay as Luana and Kia did. He knew that they had taken them in after their parents had died because the Council had asked them. He believed that the reason for this was the Council wanted them to become mages like they were.

Takeru washed up and went back to his bedroom where he found Yamato staring out the window. "Yamato, let's go get breakfast and see what Kia wants to do today."

Yamato got up and went with his brother into the main room. There they found Kia and Luana putting out breakfast. They had the usual for breakfast, cheese and fruit.

"Good morning," said Luana. "Did you two sleep well?"

Yamato and Takeru both nodded. "What are we going to do today?" asked Takeru as he and Yamato sat down at the table. Luana looked at Kia. Kia sighed and said, "Something different. We all need to talk after breakfast."

"About what?" asked Takeru.

"We'll talk about it later," said Kia, "after breakfast."

Breakfast seemed to pass forever to the two impatient Fay. This was different from usual. The normal routine was for the two boys to get up have breakfast and then study with Kia until lunch. After lunch the two usually went to see their friends until mid-afternoon when they came back to the house to study some more. After dinner usually Takeru and Yamato spent time together or with their friends. They knew that most of their friends spent most of the day playing. All of the Fay learned what they needed to know from their parents or friends of their parents. It was not unusual for a child to not want to do what their parents did and go to someone else. However usually the Fay only spent two to three hours a day studying. Playing and loving were the most important things to the Fay, not work or studying. Yamato didn't mind all of the studying, it kept his mind off of being alone. Takeru enjoyed playing with his friends, but since his friends learned that they were soul mates, he started spending more and more time with his brother.

After breakfast the four Fay went into Kia's study. Kia sat down in her favorite chair. Luana went to stand behind her. Takeru and Yamato sat down across from them. "There are some things that I know about you two that I haven't shared with you. The time has come for me to share them with you."

"What do you know? I mean…," Yamato looked at Takeru. "Are you saying that we aren't Fay or something?"

"No not that. That is not the case at all!" Luana looked lovingly at the two boys. "You will always be part of the Fay. In fact we need you."

"You need us? I'm only 17 and Takeru's only 14. We haven't seen enough years for you to need our help. You know so much more than us."

"But only you two can do what must be done. Only you two have the power to mend the bridges," replied Kia

"Mend the bridges? Didn't you say that they were closed? The Council decided that going outside of the valley was unsafe. They said that the humans were learning too much and they didn't want us to be hurt."

"The real reason the entire Council voted to seal the valley was the magic bridges were collapsing. There was a fear that some Fay would be trapped outside the valley with no way home. We may have liked visiting Vallen but the Fay always returned home within a few days. So the valley was sealed away in order to make sure that no one left and was trapped. It was known that there was a prophecy about two Fay who would be able to mend the bridges," answered Kia.

"A prophecy??" Takeru asked.

"Yes. A prophecy was found that said that there would be two Fay without a link to the valley who would go to Vallen and find a way to unite us forever," answered Luana.

"And you two are the only Fay in the valley who do not have parents. We originally thought that was enough to fulfill the prophecy, but we also were concerned about what would happen if you found your soul mates and had to leave the valley. However, when it turned out that you didn't have soul mates in the valley, we knew that you two would be the ones to help," continued Kia.

"That still doesn't make me happy to know that I don't have a mate. Even if I can help everyone. Even if we can find a way to help, we will still be alone." Yamato looked at Kia. "I know that it's hard for anyone to understand, but we still will have no one at the end of the day."

"You're wrong about that," Luana knelt down in front of the two boys. "You do have someone. They just don't live here."

"Huh?" asked Takeru.

"You two don't have soul mates in the valley, that's true. But you two do have mates. They just live in Vallen," responded Luana.

"It's actually quite simple. You two are the Fay of Prophecy. You have no ties to the valley. Your ties are to Vallen as you will have to go there to find your mates. And while you are there, you will have to find a way to fix the bridges so that you will have a way home," finished Kia.

"This sounds way too…," started Yamato.

"Way too convenient?" finished Kia. "Yes, it is very simple. But that is the way it is."

"There are some problems however," said Luana. "We don't believe that the humans have soul mates. They seem to try out many different people before mating. The other thing is that we don't believe that they understand anything about magic. So we don't know how they can help us fix the bridges."

"How do you know that we have soul mates in Vallen?" asked Yamato.

"When you did not find your mate at the proper time, I scried to find them. I found both yours and Takeru's in Vallen," responded Luana.

"So how will we find them?"

"Soon after I found them I made amulets that should help you locate them. I cannot be sure that they will work because no one has done this before, but it's the best that I can do."

"So when do we leave?" asked Takeru.

"I would think that the best time to leave would be tomorrow morning. That way you will have time to say goodbye to your friends," answered Kia.

"So both of you go and find your friends. This might be the last day in a long time if you agree to go."

Takeru looked at Yamato. Yamato was looking down at his lap. He was thinking hard about what they were being asked to do. He was unsure that they would be able to do what no mage or council member could do. But the idea of finding his soul mate, the other half of himself, was very enticing. He looked up at the two Fay that he had put his trust in since the week of his parents' death. "No Fay has ever lived outside of the valley?"

Kia and Luana shook their heads. They seemed to understand that Yamato needed time to work this out. He sighed and looked at his brother. Takeru was sitting and waiting patently for his brother to answer.

"Takeru, do you want to go?"

"I want to, but I won't go without you. I promised that you would always have me. I can't see me doing this alone and I can't see you going alone either."

"I really do want to find my soul mate. But what if they don't accept me?"

"But what if they do?"

"That means putting our trust in a bond that we don't even know the humans understand."

"And if they do? They do fall in love. Maybe they just don't listen to their hearts as easily as we do. Maybe all we need to do is to get them to listen."

Yamato looked at Luana and then Kia. "I guess that it's settled. We will leave in the morning."


	4. Goodbyes

AN: I still don't own Digimon. And this really wasn't supposed to be this long. So bear with me. This story seems to be getting longer and longer. However, I'm happy with the way this is turning out. And now it's proofread. I knew something was wrong…

Yamato found his friends Taichi and Sora sitting underneath the tree where he was the other day. "What are you doing today?"

"You aren't studying?" asked Sora.

"Not today. And not for a while," answered Yamato.

Taichi looked surprised. "I thought that's all you did lately."

"It was. But I'm not going to today. What were you planning to do?"

"We weren't sure yet. Are you sure that you want to spend today with us?"

Yamato looked down. "You don't want me around," he sighed. "That's ok. I can always do something else for awhile."

"Yamato, no. That's not what he meant at all." Sora glared at Taichi. "We were just surprised. You haven't wanted to play at all lately."

"Yama, what is going on?" Taichi asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then you don't trust us as much as I thought you did. We will always be your friends. I know that it's been hard not having a soul mate, but we don't know how to help you. I wish you would trust us enough to let us try."

"I don't think that there is anyway for you to help me. But I do need to tell you what is going on."

"So?" prompted Sora.

"Apparently I do have a soul mate."

"That's great!" said Taichi and Sora.

"So when do we get to meet them?" asked Taichi.

"Maybe never," replied Yamato.

"Never?" Sora looked confused.

"They don't live in the valley. I will have to leave to find them."

"Leave? You can't leave. It's against the laws of the Council."

"Not if the Council wants you to leave."

"The Council has banished you? They've never done that before," said Taichi.

"They just can't do that. They can't banish you, not just because you have a soul mate outside of the valley," finished Sora.

"They're not banishing me. They want me to do something for them. Something that I'm not sure that I can do."

"What do they want you to do?" asked Taichi.

"They want me to find a way to connect the valley with Vallen forever. And I really don't have any idea how to do that."

"But you do have plenty of knowledge," responded Sora. "You and Takeru have studied forever with the Mages. I don't think any other Fay outside of the council knows as much as you two do. You have been prepared. You just have to have the faith and courage to do it."

"I just don't want to think about that right now. We aren't going to leave until tomorrow morning. I just want to spend time with you two. I don't know when or if I'll be back."

"I'm going with when," said Taichi. "Trust me. You'll be back."

" I just have to meet this mate of yours. You just aren't allowed to keep them a secret," finished Sora.

Taichi jumped up. "So ready to go play? Something tells me they don't play as much in Vallen. And even though you're prepared for that lately, I think that you need to remember how to play before they make you forget."

"Silly Taichi. How can anyone forget how to play?" asked Sora.

"One never knows what humans are up to lately. Besides, Yamato is out of practice."

Takeru, Iori, and Hikari flew in and landed in front of the older Fay.

"Good morning!" said Hikari. "What are we going to do today? Takeru said that he's leaving soon."

"Takeru too?" said Sora.

"Yes," said Yamato.

"You told them?" asked Takeru.

"I told them as much as I knew," responded Yamato. "Didn't you tell them?"

"Yes. I don't think that they want everyone to know ."

"I don't think telling our friends is everyone."

"And we aren't going to tell," said Iori. "If the Council wants everyone to know, they will tell. Until then the secret is safe with us."

"What are you going to do when we're not around?" asked Takeru. 

"Would you mind us studying with Kia and Luana?" asked Hikari.

"No. Why would I?" asked Takeru. "They do like giving out advice to people."

"That is definitely one thing that I will not miss," said Yamato.

"Well, we have always wondered what it would like to be mages," said Hikari, "but with you and Yamato studying all the time, we didn't know if they would take us."

Takeru hugged Hikari. "I know that they would be very happy to help you two. All you need to do is ask."

"Now that all of that is over, what are we going to play?" Taichi started hopping up and down. "Too much talking and being serious…..Tag, Yamato. You're it." At that Taichi flew off as fast as he could. Sora started laughing and also flew away.

Takeru looked at Yamato. "It looks like we're playing Tag. Try to catch us!" He flew away following Iori and Hikari who were already in the air.

Yamto shook his head and went after Taichi. I really wasn't fair that he had been tagged when he didn't know that they were about to play. Taichi was going to get it.

At the end of the day, Yamato and Takeru returned home. They had eaten lunch with Taichi and Hikari's parents after they had played Tag all morning. That afternoon, Takeru had talked them into playing Hide and Seek. Iori was very good at that game. He was never found without Hikari tricking him into revealing himself.

After dinner with Kia and Luana, the boys went to bed, tired, but wondering what would happen tomorrow. When they woke up in the morning, they found that Kia and Luana had packed two small bags for them.

"We know that you two know enough magic to make or find anything that you need in Vallen, but we thought that we would give you some things that you might need," said Luana. "Your amulets are in here as well as two cloaks that make finding you difficult."

"You should only be able to be seen by people trying to find you," explained Kia. "That way friends you make will be able to see you, but others can't. We don't know if you will have any enemies, but we wanted you to be prepared. Also I have given you some books on archaic magic and the history of the bridges. I hope that they will be of help to you on your quest."

"We will both miss you very much," said Luana and she gave both of the boys a hug. "Now let's go eat breakfast and head to the nearest bridge."

After breakfast, the four traveled a short distance to the bridge to Vallen. "I hope that you two are safe and will return soon," said Kia. "Remember that we are all with you. Try your best and I know that you can do it."

Yamato looked at Kia. "I just hope that we are able to get there, if the bridges are in as bad as you say."

"This bridge has been the last one to show the affects of the collapse," answered Kia. "It should get you to Vallen safely. We just aren't sure that it will last much longer than a month."

"Then we have a month to find a solution."

"That's our best guess. In a month, all of the bridges will collapse. And I don't know of any way to build new ones. It's up to you two to either repair the old ones or find a way to build new ones. But all the information we have says the answer is in Vallen and that only you two can do it."

"So now we go to Vallen," said Takeru. "We will try our best."

"I know that you will," said Luana. Both she and Kia gave the boys a final hug. "Now it's time for you two to go." Kia released the seal from the bridge and the two boys went across to Vallen.

AN: Yea!! I finally am going to have my main characters in the same place. 


	5. Meetings

AN: We finally get to the good part, or one of them. That is assuming that someone has read this far. I know that Butterfly has and my beta reader. And I like it so :p…

"I still think that there's something up there." Jyou looked up into the trees surrounding the park. "I'm not paranoid you know."

"I'm not saying that you're paranoid," answered Koushiro. "But I don't see anything. And you spend way too much time reading all of those books about magic and the Fay. I'm just saying that I think that you are beginning to believe what you are reading."

"And you don't?"

"I don't think that the Fay are still around."

Koushiro and Jyou were waiting in the park for Daisuke and Ken. They weren't sure when the other two boys would show up. Ken had lately been more and more distant from the rest of the group. So neither boy was certain when or if the other two would show up.

Jyou sighed. "It's still possible that they are around."

Yamato looked down on the two boys from the tree.

"Takeru, he can see us. That might not be a good thing."

"Or it might be. Maybe he's what we're searching for." Takeru looked at his brother. "Why don't we go see? We can't just watch the humans. We have to find a way to get them to help us. That has to be the reason why we're here."

"I know. But it's been so long since a Fay has talked to one."

"Well, it's time for it to end." Takeru jumped down out of the tree and started to make his way over. Jyou and Koushiro had sat down on a bench facing away from the two Fay. Yamato followed his brother.

"Hi," said Takeru. "Why don't you believe that magic exists?"

Jyou and Koushiro turned around. What they saw surprised both of them. There in front of them were two blond haired boys. That in and of itself wouldn't be unusual except for the fact that both of the boys had wings. They were similar to butterfly wings except that they looked like they were made from soap bubbles in the way that rainbows seemed to dance around on them.

"What are you?" asked Koushiro.

"We're Fay," answered Takeru. "We've come to find something."

"Actually more than one thing, but we had to start somewhere," continued Yamato. "I'm Yamato, and this is my little brother, Takeru."

"I'm Koushiro and this is my friend Jyou," said Koushiro.

"I can't believe that you are actually here," said Jyou. "I never thought that I would see a Fay in Vallen."

"Well, we never thought that we would be here," said Yamato. "But we are."

"Can I touch you? That came out wrong, but I just have to know that I'm not dreaming this."

Yamato smiled and went over to where Jyou was sitting. He knelt down in front of Jyou. 

"Why is your necklace glowing?" asked Jyou as he put a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Yamato looked down at the amulet Luana had given him. It was glowing a bright purple color. He looked back up at Jyou. "No, I think that means that you're doing something right. Do you have anybody?"

"Have anybody?" Jyou was confused.

"Somebody that you love," explained Takeru as Yamato just looked at Jyou. He knew that his brother didn't know how to ask.

Yamato just stared. Here was the other half of his soul. But would he accept him? Would he understand how much he needed him?

"No. I've never dated anyone." Jyou was puzzled. Why was Yamato just looking at him like that? He felt like at any moment the Fay would fly off and leave him, and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

Yamato felt a great sense of relief sweep over him. He reached up and pulled Jyou on top of him. Jyou felt himself being pulled into a hug that felt like it would never end.

"I've waited forever and ever. Please don't leave. Please?"

Jyou didn't know what to do or say. "Why would I leave?" All of this was getting way too confusing.

Koushiro spoke up. "Can you explain what is going on?"

"I don't know if we can," said Takeru. "But I can try. The Fay mate for life. We find our mates when we have about ten years. Every Fay has one mate, their soul mate. For generations the Fay have always found their mates in the valley, with other Fay. However, both Yamato and I never found our mates because we don't have mates among the Fay. Our mates are here. That is one reason why were are here. The amulets that we have are to help us find them."

"I've waited so long," said Yamato. "So very, very long." He continued to hold Jyou and put his head on top of Jyou's head. "I never thought that I would find you."

Koushiro grinned at his friend. Jyou was torn between pushing himself out of the Fay's arms and staying there forever. He was very confused. Koushiro had never thought that there would be a time when someone latched on to Jyou and wouldn't let go, but someone had. He started giggling.

"What is so funny?" asked Takeru.

"I never thought that someone would just attack Jyou like that. He usually isn't interested in people, just books."

"Well, we did bring books with us. Do you want to read them?" Yamato wanted to do anything that would keep Jyou with him long enough to make Jyou understand how much he was needed by the older Fay. "I know that Kia and Luana wouldn't mind. And I've studied most of them, so I could help you."

Jyou looked into Yamato's face. There was such longing there, longing for Jyou's acceptance. "If you want to."

It was at that moment that Daisuke and Ken both turned up in the park. They looked across at the four boys.

"I don't think I've seen anything like that before," said Daisuke. "I mean, who are those boys. And why in the world is Jyou sitting in one of them's lap?"

"There is one way to find out," said Ken. And the two boys started across the field to where the boys were.


	6. I don't exist?

AN: I can't believe how many mistakes I found.

Daisuke and Ken walked over to where the four boys were. Ken started wondering why in the world two of the boys were dressed up in costume and why one had Jyou on his lap.

"Daisuke, what do you think is going on?"

"Ken, let's just go find out. Besides, I'm sure that you will find a reasonable explanation. Unless you're upset about someone else hugging Jyou?"

Ken sighed. "I don't feel that way. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in Jyou that way. In fact, I'm not interested in anyone."

"And so you're missing out on life."

"I'm not missing out on anything. There are many, many things to learn and I'm not missing out on anything. That just isn't part of me."

By this time the boys had made it over to Jyou and Koushiro. "So, where is the costume party?" asked Daisuke, "And who's attacking Jyou?

"Party?" asked Jyou. "And this is Yamato and his younger brother, Takeru."

"And as for why Jyou's being attacked," Koushiro started laughing. "Apparently, Yamato is Jyou's mate."

"And none of this explains why they are in costume," said Ken.

"Costume?" asked Takeru. "This is the way we are."

Ken looked at Takeru confused. "The way you are???"

"Yes, I've always been this way. We're from the valley."

"So you're Fay?" asked Daisuke.

Suddenly Takeru's necklace began to glow just like Yamato's had.

"Oh, no," said Koushiro, "Sorry, he's mine." Koushiro got up and walked over to where Daisuke was standing and put his arms around him.

"Not that I mind, but what was that about?" Daisuke asked while snuggling into Koushiro.

"It looks like Takeru has found his mate, and I'm not letting him take you."

Daisuke kissed Koushiro. "It's good that you're so possessive of me."

Ken rolled his eyes. "How can a necklace decide who your mate is? That just doesn't make logical sense."

"It's not that the necklace decides for us," said Yamato finally looking up at Ken. "Our mates are the other half of our souls. The necklace only points out who can make us whole." Yamato ran his hand though Jyou's hair. "It's very lonely only having half of your soul."

Takeru looked at Ken. "Haven't you ever felt lonely?"

Ken shrugged. "Feeling's aren't very important. They usually just get in the way."

Takeru went up to Ken. "How can feelings get in the way?"

"How in the world can you exist? Look, I'm tired to this silliness. I don't know how you got Daisuke roped into pulling this on me, but I'm leaving. This has become extremely stupid. Their aren't any Fay, necklaces don't tell you your future. I've gone along with this as far as I can, but this is getting too silly." Ken turned around and stalked off. "When you are finished Dai remember that we do need to work on our school project."

Takeru looked sadly as Ken walked away. "Why?"

Yamato helped Jyou up and walked over to where Takeru was standing. "I wish I knew. He's the one isn't he?"

Takeru nodded sadly. "And he doesn't even believe that I exist."


	7. The Quest

"Well, well," said Daisuke, "you want Ken?"

Takeru looked at Daisuke. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you want to date him."

"I want him to stay with me forever."

"That would be a yes. Are you ready to work for it? He really is hard headed at times."

"Just like his friend," said Koushiro.

Daisuke turned around and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that you can be just as stubborn as he is. And in this case it might be a good thing."

Daisuke, Takeru, Jyou, and Yamato looked at Koushiro expectantly.

"Takeru is going to need some help to make Ken see how much he loves him. And you are just the person to do that. You now have a willing person to date him."

Daisuke smiled. "That is true." He looked at Takeru. "You won't let him scare you away will you? He can be very ummm……"

Koushiro finished for him. "Obnoxious and overbearing."

"He just needs to know someone loves him," answered Takeru.

"And you are just the person to show him that," said Yamato. "You have always been there for me, and I know that you have the strength to help him."

Takeru looked at his brother and smiled. "Maybe being your brother has prepared me for dealing with Ken. You are the moodiest Fay of all time."

"Well, I had reason to be. But not now." Yamato went over to Jyou and put his arms around him. Jyou started blushing.

"Why me?" asked Jyou.

"Why not?" said Koushiro. "You do deserve to be happy. And so far, he does seem to do that. Besides who else can help you learn everything there is to know about the Fay?"

"Then you can help us?" asked Yamato. "Do you know why the bridges are broken?"

"Bridges are broken?" asked Jyou.

"The quest that we have been sent on is to find out how to fix the bridges. It is believed that the way to fix them must be here. Without the bridges connecting Fay and Vallen, we will always be trapped," explained Takeru.

"So the reason that we haven't seen Fay is that the bridges are broken?" asked Jyou.

Takeru nodded. "All but one, and that one will break within the month."

"If we don't find a way to fix it, we'll be trapped here. That's why the Fay haven't come in a long time. We were sent because the Council believes we are the only ones who can find a way to fix them," said Yamato.

"That's a lot to put on you two," said Jyou. "Do you think you can do it?"

"With all of your help, I do think so," said Takeru.

"You never give up, do you?" Yamato smiled at his brother. "That's why I know you will make Ken understand."

"And you will learn how to cheer up," giggled Takeru. "Always believe in the impossible. Life is so much more fun that way."


	8. Ken

AN: More than likely, this is going to be a short chapter. OK so the last ones have been short. Bear with me, school has gotten very bad, and I haven't been feeling well. (And I'm getting some weird thoughts about a new story….)

Ken walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Why had he done that? Why did he do a lot of things? That boy Takeru seemed very nice. In fact he was the first person Ken had seen who actually made him want to know everything about him.

Well, not exactly the first person. He did like Dai. But Dai didn't have the same aura that the new boy did. But what if things didn't work out? Ken laid down on his bed. Dai meant a lot to him. He didn't want to lose him. Dai and Koushiro didn't worry him very much. He knew that Dai would always be around as long as he needed him. But what if being around Takeru made Dai leave? He couldn't think about that. Dai had been around so long….

Ken knew that he was being paranoid. There are plenty of people in the world who have both best friends and boyfriends, he argued with himself. Just try to see if it would work. It wouldn't be so bad to have another friend. Maybe this one would be someone who would always be there. Dai did need to spend time with Koushiro. And Dai was right about there being more to life than books. He just didn't find anyone who intrigued him as much as his books.

Until now…..

AN: See I told you did was short. And a stroll into Kensuke land….*sigh* Nope, I'm not going there. At least not in this story…. Oh BTW: I still don't own Digimon, just in case anyone was wondering ;)


	9. The search begins

Daisuke walked over to Ken's house. The other boys had gone to Jyou's house. Jyou was going to go through all of his research about the Fay in Vallen to try to see if he could find out what had happened. Daisuke was going to go work with Ken on their school project and try to get Ken to help them out.

Daisuke hopped up the stairs to Ken's house and knocked on the door. Ken opened it.

"Hello, Dai."

"Hi, Ken," Daisuke chirped. "See, I did come to work on our project." Ken and Daisuke walked into Ken's bedroom. Ken sat at his desk and Daisuke sat down on the bed.

Ken shook his head. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't like jokes."

"Why do you think it was a joke?"

Ken sighed. "Dai, you know how I feel about Fay. They don't exist and you are always saying that they do. So then you play a joke on me."

"Ken, I swear that we didn't play a joke. I have never seen Yamato and Takeru until today."

"Takeru is….." Ken looked down, "different from other people. Where did he come from?"

"You really are stubborn. I don't know. All I do know is what they told us. They are Fay who have come to Vallen on a quest."

Ken looked at Daisuke angrily. "Stop playing this game. The Fay do not exist. They are just fairy tales made up from some long past time. Why are you continuing to play this game?"

"Then why are you so attracted to Takeru?"

Ken stood up and walked around the room "Why do you think that?"

"Because of the way you are acting. Any other day you wouldn't have given them another thought. You would be getting me to start working on our project. Instead, you are asking me questions about Takeru."

"So? He's new."

"So is Yamato. And you're not asking me questions about him."

"Yamato is Takeru's brother. If I know more about Takeru, I'll learn about him."

"I can see that you can rationalize very well."

Ken sat back down at his desk and started working on his computer. He changed the subject quickly. "OK. Where were we on this project?"

Daisuke shook his head and stood up and walked over to the desk. He sat down in an extra chair by Ken. "I think that we were working on the conclusion." Dai realized that he had pushed Ken as far as he was going to go, but Daisuke wasn't going to give up yet on his friend.

**********************************************************************************

At Jyou's house, Takeru and Koushiro were going though Jyou's research on the Fay while Yamato and Jyou were looking though the books the two Fay had brought with them.

"You have a lot of information here," Jyou said looking at Yamato. Yamato was sitting very close to Jyou. He was looking over Jyou's shoulder. Jyou couldn't help but think that Yamato really didn't want to do research. Well, maybe not research with books.

Yamato made affirmative noises while stroking Jyou's hair. "We may need it to fix the bridges. At least that's what Luana and Kia said."

"Luana and Kia?"

"The Fay who raised us after our parents died."

Jyou looked up at Yamato. "You don't have any family?"

"Just Takeru."

"You must have been very lonely."

Yamato pulled Jyou close to him. "But I won't be anymore." He kissed Jyou on top of his head. "And when Takeru convinces Ken that they are soul mates, he won't be alone anymore either."

"Yamato, we really haven't been alone. We have had Luana and Kia and our friends," Takeru said from the floor where he was with Koushiro.

Koushiro looked at Takeru. "Well, as soon as Dai gets Ken to see reason, you will have your mate too."

"Reason doesn't have anything to do with falling in love," responded Takeru.

**********************************************************************************

Unknown to the boys, in another part of Vallen, a man looked at his computer. "The program is almost finished. In less than a month, the Fay will be gone forever. We will no longer have to worry about their corrupting influence on our young."


	10. Clues found

AN: See? I told you I would work on this. :D Kazuki is made up and the magic and technology quote is from Arthur C. Clarke and I still don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money from writing…

Kazuki looked at his computer. "The program will complete its tasks in less than a month. Then those Fay will be out of Vallen forever. I will have completed my father's wishes for there to be no more Fay. It will have taken many generations, but we will have won. There will be no more silliness about magic. Everything will be proper and orderly just like it should be."

What was unknown to him, was that the program had already been found, but not the purpose of it.

**********************************************************************************

Koushiro logged on to his computer. "It's been two days of searching, but we haven't found anything."

Daisuke was laying down on Koushiro's bed. "And two days of me trying to talk sense into Ken. But I haven't been able to do anything about getting him together with Takeru. He is very insistent that nothing is going on between them."

"I'm not sure how much longer Takeru can wait on him. Jyou and Yamato have gotten closer and closer. In fact, Jyou's parent are out of town right now and Yamato's staying over."

Daisuke grinned. "I wonder how long it will take for Yamato to get inside Jyou's pants."

Koushiro through a pen at Daisuke. "Dai, please, let's not talk about my best friend's sex life."

"Do you want to talk about ours instead?"

Koushiro ignored his boyfriend and looked though his computer files. "Do you remember that interesting program I showed you before?"

"Yep. The one that you had me met you at the library for."

"Yes. Well, I found an interesting coincidence. It will end in about a month. That's the same time line the Fay gave us for the bridges collapsing."

"That's interesting. But I can't see the connection. Magic doesn't have anything to do with computers and vice versa."

"But you do know that sufficiently advanced technology appears no different than magic. So maybe magic can be affected by sufficiently advanced technology."

"But who would want to do that? Who would want the Fay to just disappear?"

"That is a good question. It would have to be more than one person. If what we are suggesting is true, then it would have taken generations to accomplish."

"Maybe Jyou might know. He's been collecting information on the Fay. Maybe he knows who would do something like this."

"We will see him tomorrow when we meet up with the group. Is Ken going to be there?"

"I'm going to sleep over at his house tonight. So I'll drag him along. He's avoided Takeru enough."

**********************************************************************************

Ken was reading though his new books. He had been to an out of the way bookstore and had found a couple of books that he was interested in. He started reading. An hour later he sat up and reread what he had just seen. He got up and went over to the phone. He quickly called a familiar number.

"Dai?"

"Yes. I'm going to be there in about an hour. I didn't forget."

"I'm not calling because of that. I just read something that might be what you and the others are looking for."

"What?"

"Come over. I'll show you. You might as well bring the others."

"Even Takeru?"

"Yes. Even him."

"See you soon."

"We'll be there"

Ken hung up the phone and went to sit down on his bed. In the last two days he had reconsidered whether or not the Fay existed. The fact that he had met Takeru and Yamato had made him come to the conclusion that it was possible. And he wanted to see Takeru again. He wanted to figure out what attracted him so strongly.

Ken looked down at his book. And it looked like he had found a clue to the mystery. So he had to tell them, right? Even if it was just a fairy tale, he couldn't keep this information to himself. People had a right to know.


	11. Meeting at Ken's house

AN: Still don't own Digimon, and I have lost compete control as to where this story is going. Apparently Ken and Yamato are writing it, so blame them. ;p

Ken heard the doorbell ring. He went to answer the door.

"Hi, Ken. I brought Koushiro and Jyou. What's up that you need to talk to everyone tonight?" asked Daisuke.

"Ken, it's nice that you invited more friends over." Ken's mom walked out of the kitchen. "Are we going to have more of your friends staying the night?"

"No, ma'am. Jyou and I have to go home later. We just came to talk to Ken," answered Koushiro.

"Well, that's fine. You boys go talk. I'm sure that Ken will enjoy your visit." Ken's mom went back into the kitchen.

Ken led the group into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed among the books that he had just bought. "Where are Yamato and Takeru?" he asked.

Daisuke went to Ken's dormer windows and opened them. "We can't exactly have boys with wings walking in the front door, can we?"

Yamato and Takeru flew in. Yamato flew right into Jyou and knocked him into the wall. "Hi. Miss me?"

"You weren't gone long enough for me to miss you," answered Jyou.

Takeru stood in front of Ken. "Hi. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I found something that you and your brother might find useful."

Yamato had gotten Jyou in his lap with his back against the wall. Koushiro looked at them. "Not now boys. You can do all of that stuff when you get back to Jyou's. We need to do some work." Jyou blushed while Yamato pouted.

Daisuke sat down in Ken's desk chair and spun around. "Well, what did you find?"

Koushiro sat down on another chair next to Daisuke. Takeru had gotten comfortable on the floor in front of Ken. Ken picked up one of the books on his bed. "I found a story about a group who didn't like magic. They wanted all magic to be banned from Vallen and all Fay to be banned also. According to this story, they were prevented from passing a law by the governor and went underground."

"You said this was a story?" asked Takeru.

"It is an old tale meant to teach children about fearing the unknown. But if such a group existed, they may have found a way to prevent the Fay from coming to Vallen."

"That's a leap of logic," said Koushiro. "I'm not sure how that would help us."

"A lot of folk tales are based on some facts. This one struck me as being something that may have happened in the past and was used to teach children."

Yamato nodded. "We have stories that way. It's easier to teach using history. That way we know our history as well as the lessons that we should learn from it."

"So where does that get us?" asked Jyou. "We have Koushiro's program and Ken's story. That's not much to act on. None of my research has an organized group against the Fay. There have been conflicts on and off, but nothing that would lead to a massive organization."

"Koushiro's program?" asked Ken as he put his book back on the bed.

Koushiro nodded. "A program that I found. It will end its run about the same time as Yamato and Takeru say that the bridges will collapse."

"So maybe the organization is using the computer network to carry out their plan," mused Ken. "That's assuming that everything that we have found is correct. I would guess that our next step is to find out what exactly the computer program does."

"Well, I've already started on that. The problem is getting at the programming. Whoever put this together has a very good security system attached to it. It's going to take me a few days, at least."

Daisuke gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Then that gives us a few days to figure out what this organization is."

Koushiro gave Daisuke a kiss and stood up. "I need to be getting home. Are you coming, Jyou?"

Jyou stood up. "I'm right behind you. I'll meet you at my house Yamato. I'll leave my bedroom window open." 

Yamato stood up and walked to the window. "I'll see you there" He winked at Jyou and flew off.

Jyou shook his head and started out the door with Koushiro. Daisuke went out after them. "I'll be right back, Ken."

Ken looked down at Takeru. "Where are you going to be tonight?"

Takeru shrugged. "I'll probably find an old tree. They have some of the best places to sit and think, as well as sleep."

"You've been sleeping in trees? That doesn't seem safe."

"Why not? I live in a house in a tree at home. What's the difference?"

"I just don't like the idea of you sleeping in trees. Why don't you stay with Jyou or Koushiro or Daisuke?"

Takeru looked at Ken with a smile on his face. "Yamato wouldn't want me bothering his fun with Jyou, Koushiro needs time to work on his computer, and Daisuke…Well, his sister scares me sometimes. It's just easier for me to sleep in the trees."

"Well, I can't let you do that."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Takeru was almost giggling now. "According to you I don't exist or I am only here to annoy you. You really need to make up your mind about me. Do you care or not?"

Ken looked down at his hands. "I care about you. I'm just not sure about you being my soul mate."

"That's an improvement then."

"So you will be finding a different place to stay."

Takeru shook his head. "Where exactly would you suggest?" He shook his wings. "I don't exactly fit in. And I don't want to answer a lot of questions."

Ken sighed and looked up at Takeru. "Then you'll have to stay here with me. I'm not going to allow you to sleep outside. It's just not done."

Daisuke entered the room carrying a plate of cookies. "Sorry. Your mother stopped me to talk as usual. She sent in some cookies for us." He looked at Takeru. "You haven't left yet?"

Takeru shook his head. "Ken won't let me. He wants me to stay here with him."

Daisuke gave Ken a look. "So he did did he?"

Ken blushed and threw a pillow at Daisuke who easily dodged it. Takeru laid down on the floor and giggled. Ken smiled at Takeru. He really had a pretty laugh and he wanted to hear it more often.


	12. Night

AN:  Ok, I got inspired last night so I wrote this.  It's short, but it's something….. And I still don't own Digimon.  Shucks.

Jyou looked over at Yamato.  He was sleeping.  He checked the clock by his bed.  It said it was three am.  The blond was curled up around him.  Jyou turned over quietly trying not to wake him up.  Yamato muttered in his sleep and Jyou ended up on his back with Yamato laying half on the bed and half on him.  Jyou sighed and stroked Yamato's hair and thought about their relationship.

Yamato was definitely creative in bed.  He really wanted to find ways to please Jyou and considering everything that had gone on in the last week or so, he didn't think Yama would run out of ideas anytime soon.  However, other things bothered him.  Yamato seemed to be trying too hard.  Jyou didn't have any desire to leave his Yama, but Yamato always acted like he was on the verge of leaving.  He was going to have to try to find a way for Yamato to understand that Jyou had no desire to leave ever.

Jyou had finally found his Fay after all of these years.  He didn't know what he was going to do if they didn't find a way to fix the bridges.  Would he go with Yama or would Yama find a way to be a part of his world?  The idea of the two of the separating was not something Jyou wanted to think about.  Jyou kissed the top of Yamato's head and settled down to sleep.

Ken looked over at Takeru.  He had somehow created a hammock-bed.  He had promised Ken that he would have it disappear in the morning.  Ken wouldn't have believed that Takeru could do something like that if he hadn't had seen it with his own two eyes.  Takeru was sleeping by his windows.  Ken thought that he looked beautiful sleeping in the moonlight streaming in the windows.  Ken sat up and shook his head at the thought.  Beautiful?  Where did he get that idea?  He sighed and looked at Daisuke who was snoring on the futon on the floor.  He thought about shaking him in order to get him to change positions and stop snoring, but decided not to.  He quietly got up and stepped over Daisuke.  He walked over to where Takeru was sleeping.  He sat down on the floor beside him.

What was it that kept drawing him to Takeru?  Was it the fact that he was different from other people?  Was it the fact that he could do magic, real magic not illusions?  Or was it what Takeru said, that they were soulmates?  Ken really didn't know.  He knew few things about Takeru.  What was strange to him was the fact that after he denied the fact that Takeru was his soulmate, even saying that he didn't exist, Takeru didn't press the issue at all.  He would think that Takeru would try to convince him that he was wrong, but he did nothing.  Takeru just waited.  He didn't think that he would have that kind of patience.  How could Takeru just wait for him when he had pushed him away?

Ken reached over and ran his fingers through Takeru's hair while he was thinking about all of this.  Takeru woke up and looked at Ken.  Ken had a thoughtful appearance on his face, but his gaze wasn't focused on Takeru.  His eyes were gazed over like he was focusing on something else.  Takeru wondered if Ken even knew what he was doing.

"Ken?" asked Takeru.  "Is something wrong?"

Ken shook his head and then really looked at Takeru.  "No.  I was just thinking.  Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," said Takeru.  He realized that Ken's hand was still stroking his hair.  "Is there something that I can help you figure out?"

Ken shook his head again and looked out the window.  Takeru studied Ken.  He looked like an angel.  The moonlight had made a kind of halo on the top of this head.  Whatever was bothering Ken would have to wait until later.  Takeru was realizing that Ken liked to figure things out on his own.  He wished that Ken would trust him enough to tell him, but maybe soon.  Takeru settled down to go back to sleep, maybe real soon.  Takeru went to sleep with Ken still absentmindedly stroking his hair.


	13. Ducks?

Jyou was walking home through the park. He was surprised at what he saw. Ken was asleep with his head on Takeru's lap.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was showing him some more magic, and he fell asleep." Takeru looked down lovingly at Ken. "You would think after a week, he would know that I can do real magic."

Jyou chuckled. "He's very stubborn."

"I've noticed. But that's just part of him. I've been known to be stubborn too."

Jyou sat down beside Takeru. "Is your brother like you?"

Takeru looked strangely at Jyou. "Why?"

"He's trying very hard to keep me. And I don't understand. I've never given him any indication that I would leave him."

Takeru sighed. "Most of us find our soulmates when we are very young. But Yama and I never did, since you two were here."

Jyou nodded. "That I understand. But he's found me."

"That doesn't mean anything to him unfortunately. He still thinks that you might change your mind and leave him."

Jyou sighed. "I love him. I know I will always love him."

"Then you just have to convince him of that."

Jyou looked at Ken in Takeru's lap. "Speaking of convincing people, how are you doing with Ken?"

Takeru shrugged. "He acts like a soulmate, but he's still saying he's not. But I know he'll come around in time."

"You know the saying, if it acts like a duck, looks like a duck, and sounds like a duck, it is a duck."

"True. But what if the duck doesn't want to be a duck?"

"Then the duck needs therapy."

"I don't think that anyone here can help Ken with that." Takeru grinned at Jyou.

Jyou chuckled at that. "You two are coming to Koushiro's tonight?"

"Yes. But of course Ken and I aren't coming together, of course."

"Of course."

"But he does want to make sure that I get there, and that I still spend the night with him." Takeru winked at Jyou. "But that doesn't mean that he's a duck."

"Who's a duck?" Ken asked sleepily. "Is there a costume party? Hi, Jyou."

"Hello," answered Jyou. "Not that I know of. I was just talking to Takeru."

"About ducks?" Ken seemed confused.

Takeru giggled. "About all sorts of things. We ended up talking about ducks."

"OK……" Ken sat up. "I need to be getting home and working on my homework. Then we can go to Koushiro's, Takeru."

Takeru stood up and helped Ken to stand. "Bye Jyou."

"Bye, Takeru."

Ken led Takeru back to his apartment. Ken was holding on to Takeru's hand and was talking to him along the way.

Jyou shook his head. Sometimes things could be so weird…..


	14. Meeting at Koushiro's

AN: This is late and SO sappy….But hey, it had to get romantic sometime ;)

Later that night, Ken and Takeru went to Koushiro's apartment. Ken knocked on the door and Daisuke let them in. 

"Hi. Now all we're missing is Jyou. Have you seen him?"

Takeru was confused. "Jyou isn't here, but Yamato is?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yep. Yamato's about to fret himself to death over it."

Takeru sighed. "Where is he?" Daisuke motioned to the couch. Takeru went over and sat down beside his brother. "Yama, it will be all right. I just saw Jyou in the park an hour ago. I'm sure that he's coming."

Yamato put his head on Takeru's shoulder. "Why isn't he here now though? I need him, Takeru. I do."

"I know." Takeru held Yamato. "I know."

Ken looked at Daisuke. "Where is Koushiro?"

"He's working on his computer. He thinks he might have found something, but wants you to double check his work. I would, but I like to distract him too much." Daisuke grinned at Ken. "He thinks he would get done a lot faster if you help." Ken rolled his eyes. Daisuke winked. "But he's so cute when he's working on the computer."

Ken shook his head and went down the hall to Koushiro's room. Takeru was still trying to calm down the obviously overwrought Yamato. Takeru held Yamato while his brother cried. "Why did he leave me? Wasn't I good enough?"

"Jyou didn't leave you. He just isn't here right now. I know that he'll be back." Takeru felt at a loss about what to do.

Daisuke sat down on the opposite side of Yamato. "Maybe he went to go get you a present? Or something?"

"I don't need presents. All I need is him. All I want is him," answered Yamato.

"Ok..," said Daisuke. "So… Do you want me to go find him for you?"

Takeru looked at Daisuke over Yamato's head. "Can you do that?"

Daisuke nodded. "I can try. I know most of Jyou's normal hiding places since I started dating Koushiro. I can go look."

"Please," asked Takeru. "I think it would be a good idea for Yamato's sake."

At that moment a knock was heard on the door. Daisuke got up to answer it. When he opened the door Jyou was standing on the other side. "Sorry I'm late." 

Just as he got in the door, Yamato had tackled him to the floor and was kissing Jyou all over his face. "I missed you. Don't leave me again," he kept saying over and over.

Jyou reached up and hugged Yamato close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just had something that I needed to go get. I won't do it again."

"Take me with you next time," pleaded Yamato. "I promise that I won't do anything to get you into trouble."

Jyou smiled. "I wouldn't think that anything that you would do could get me into so much trouble that I would leave you. I love you."

"You do?" asked Yamato.

"Yes. Of course I do. You're the one that said that we were soulmates. Doesn't that mean that you love me?"

Yamato wiped his eyes. "Yes, but I didn't think that you would understand what it meant."

Jyou pulled Yamato up and led him to the sofa. "I have something for you," he said pulling a box out of his pocket. Jyou took a ring out of the box. "It's for you. To help you remember that I'm not leaving you."

Yamato took the ring from Jyou. He put it on his finger and kissed Jyou. "I'll remember."

"No more freaking out?" asked Daisuke. "You really scared me there."

Yamato shook his head. "As long as Jyou is mine, I promise not to 'freak out'."

Jyou smiled and hugged Yamato close. "I'm yours forever, love."

AN: Oh and short too :p


	15. A plan of sorts

AN:  Here we go again.  Heh, I knew what I wanted to happen but setting up what was to come was hard.  I hope that this came out ok…

Ken looked over Koushiro's shoulder looking at the calculations that he had done.  "It looks right to me.  But how are we going to accomplish this over the computer network?"

"That's where we need Yamato and Takeru.  We just can't do this though computers alone."

"I don't like the idea of trusting in magic.  I do trust computers."

"Then just think of this as a big computer upgrade," Koushiro said grinning.  "Don't you want to be on the leading edge of technology?"

Daisuke strolled in.  "Is everything ok?  Everyone's finally here, although Jyou and Yamato are getting awfully mushy."  He winked.  "And I feel all alone."

Koushiro pushed his chair back from the desk, and Daisuke jumped into his lap.  "Is this better, Dai-chan?"

"Much," he said, snuggling down.

"I think I'll go get the others," Ken said turning toward the door.  "So we can get started on this idea of Koushiro's."

Daisuke watched Ken as he left.  "When will he give it up and believe in Takeru?" he asked.  "It's getting beyond obvious that they belong together."

"Hopefully soon," Koushiro replied, hugging Daisuke.  "It's getting weird, this dance around the truth that they're doing."

The other boys came into Koushiro's room.  Ken was leading with Takeru right behind him.  Yamato and Jyou were holding hands and sat down leaning against the bed still intertwined together.  Takeru sat down on the bed beside them, while Ken stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of Takeru.

Koushiro started to explain what he had found out.  "The computer network here is running a program that is causing the destruction of the Fay's bridges.  The only way I can figure that this is working is that there is a transmitter somewhere in the valley that is connected to the network here.  Someone is going to have to go back to the valley, find the transmitter and then somehow stop it and get it to rebuild the bridges.  I can set up a laptop with the proper program to stop the current one, but I don't know how to get the whole thing to reverse."

"I know that there are reversal spells," Yamato started.  "But they are difficult to do, and usually require Fay in a magic circle.  I don't know how that would work exactly with your computer."

"But we won't know until we try," responded Takeru.  "Do we all go, or will someone need to stay here?"

Koushiro nodded.  "Someone will need to stay here.  We've got to make sure that everything is running properly at this end."

"So, who's going and who's staying?" asked Daisuke.

Jyou spoke up.  "I'm going where Yamato goes."

Yamato smiled at Jyou and gave him a kiss.  "And I'm not going anywhere without you."

"And now that we've finished being sappy," Takeru said winking, "we can decide some things.  I think that you and Jyou should stay here.  Koushiro will need some help, I'm sure.  And he might need some help with the magic side of things.  So I'll go.  I'm sure that our friends will help us with the circle if need be."

"You'll need some help with the program, I'm sure.  So I'll go.  Koushiro can just be all lonely without me."  Daisuke chimed in.  Koushiro shook his head.

Takeru nodded.  "Thank you.  So do you want to leave in the morning?"

"I would think that's best.  We need to get started as soon as possible, so that we can make it safely there."

Ken started getting irritated.  "What about me?"

Daisuke looked at Ken.  "What do you mean?  You're helping Koushiro, right?"

"Koushiro will have Jyou and Yamato to help him.  Don't you think you and Takeru will need some help?" 

"It would be nice," said Takeru.  "But…"

Ken interrupted Takeru.  "You and Daisuke will need help.  I'm going.  I'm not going to let you two go traipsing off without someone with some sense."

Koushiro hugged and kissed Daisuke.  "He does have some sense.  He's dating me and has you as a best friend."

"So then?" asked Jyou.

"So then, you and Yamato are staying here to help Koushiro.  Takeru, Daisuke, and I are going to the valley to stop what is happening," responded Ken.  "We'll leave in the morning.  So remember to get your butt out of bed, Dai."

"Hey!  I'm the one who agreed to leave in the morning.  I'll be there."


End file.
